


Distractions

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: Pavel is an attention whore. He pokes and pokes until you give him what he wants.





	Distractions

Life as a redshirt is stressful. With the never-ending fear of something blowing up in engineering, mixed with the minor but tedious repairs that needed to be done on the ship, Y/N was always busy.

Currently, Y/N is working on a pile of PADDs that have gone haywire after an electrical surge scrambled them. It was easy enough, but with a majority of the crew not knowing how to do it on their own, Y/N was getting tired of it. Engineers were spread thin all over the ship fixing other things like replicators, meaning Y/N and some other unlucky few were stuck with the PADDs.

Pavel had been patiently reading one of Y/N’s classic books while he waited, and after taking a quick glance at the clock on the desk next to her, Y/N was glad to find that he had been silent for the past hour and a half.

The PADD in Y/N’s hand comes back to life, and after skimming through all the essential functions seems it okay and adds it to the fixed pile. Just as she picks up another one, Pavel lets out a drawn-out groan. Y/N curses under her breath.

“Y/N-”

“No. I already told you I’m not fixing these in the bed. They won’t get done.”

“But I’m lonely and cold, Y/N,” Pavel wines. Y/N ignores him, already used to his antics. She focuses on the PADD, grumbling to herself when she finds that it only needed to be reset. When the screen turns black, she feels a light poke on her arm. Y/N shoots Pavel a glare but quickly turns away when the PADD turns back on.

Quickly moving to the next one, Pavel delivers three more light pokes. Y/N looks down, and rolls her eyes, “If you could stop poking at my freckles that would be great.”

“I won’t stop poking you unless you give me some attention.”

“You and I both know you’ll keep poking me no matter what.”

Pavel gives Y/N a cheeky grin at that. With an exaggerated sigh, Y/N puts the PADD in her hand down and stands up from her desk. Pavel happily slides back to makes room, throwing his arms open to let her in.

“You’re unbelievable,” Y/N grumbles as she climbs into bed, settling into his arms. Pavel just snuggles into her, burying his head into her neck as he wraps his arms around her tight. Y/N lets a small smile break through when she feels his grin pressed into her skin. The arm under Y/N’s head shifts and she rolls her eyes when he starts lightly poking at the freckles on her shoulder.

Y/N moves to play with his curls, and Pavel melts, moving even closer then Y/N thought possible. He starts mumbling against her neck, and even though Y/N can’t really make out words she knows it’s in Russian. Pavel presses a light kiss to her neck, and soon after his hold on her loosens as he falls asleep.

After a couple of minutes, Y/N slowly slides out of bed, pressing a quick kiss on Pavel’s forehead before moving back to her desk. Pavel curls into himself slightly, making up for the missing warmth. With one last look at her boyfriend, Y/N turns back to the pile of PADDs on her desk with determination, wanting to get back to bed as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
